


Surprise!

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By XandraXena figures out why the gods are after Eve and decides to tell Gabrielle.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimers: This is only my third attempt at story writing so this might not be that good (not to mention the fact I don't have the other two finished yet). I don't own Xena, Ares, or any of the other characters in this story that appear on Hercules The Legendary Journeys or Xena: Warrior Princess. NO subtext!   
> Profanity: Nope. 
> 
> Sex: Nope. 
> 
> Plot: Gabrielle asked Xena why she thought the gods wanted to kill her and Eve and gets some surprising, but satisfying answers. 
> 
> Dedications: To Tali and Illyandria especially. To everyone at Xena Ares Shippers and my friends and everyone that I forgot. 
> 
> Note: I know that this is probably really bad. It was an idea that came to mind and I know its really bad here so please don't kill me! Send me comments/death threats at 
> 
> Now to begin….

'Gabrielle, you know when we were in India, the second time?' 'Yeah Xena, the time where you became that Hindu goddess of war?' 'Yeah, see the thing I have to tell you is very important, when we left the temple, you went ahead with Eli and I stayed back in the temple. I talked with, ah what's his name, well you know, the god of war. He gave me the power to be the goddess of war.' 'Yeah, you told me that. So, what's on your mind?' 'Well, when you become a god or goddess in the Hindu system, you stay the goddess or god of what you were assigned to or granted to be.' 'Meaning?' 'Meaning that I'm still the Hindu goddess of war, and that Eve's a full godling.' 'Godling?' 'A baby goddess/god. Cupid is one too.' 'Well then, if she's a goddess and you are to and her father is a god, then why do they want to kill her and you?' 'I'm Hindu, Ares is Greek, Eve is a mix. They want me dead as well as Eve because Eve is parented by me and…' 'Who Xena?' 'Ares.' 'Ares!? What did…how did you…?' 'Never mind that, anyway, Eve is a mix and I'm Hindu. Ares is in trouble and to punish him they want to kill me and Eve.' 'What would that do?' 'Ares, Ares loves me Gabrielle, he loves Eve like a daughter. She is his daughter.' 'He, he loves you? How?' 'When I was a warlord we were lovers. Then on my 25th birthday, he asked me to marry him when I got back from defeating Hercules. I said yes but then, I never came back because I had changed.' 'Wow, I thought it was because she was the beginning of the end of the gods. Did you understand what I said because I really didn't' 'Yeah you said you thought the gods wanted her killed because you thought she was the beginning of the end for the gods.' 'What?' 'Never mind.' 'But I don't understand it Xena, if Ares wants you back, why does he hurt you.' 'He doesn't want to hurt me, he just wants me back because he loves me. You know how he accuses Hercules of stealing me away from him and its basically true. He helped me on a different path and I never looked back to see how it would affect Ares.' 'Whoa, it sounds like you still love him.' 'I do.' Just then Ares takes it upon himself to appear in front of them and state his opinion. 'What are you doing telling her about our past.' 'Its time she knew, its time my mother knew!' 'Ares, Xena, please, stop fighting! Xena, I know that you still love him…' 'You still love me Xena?' 'Yes I do Ares. If you paid any attention to my feelings you would know that.' 'Xena, I…I still love you too.' Xena looked into his eyes and only saw truth. Gabrielle seeing that the two needed some time to sort out their feelings took Eve and left. 'Xena, I still love you.' 'I love you too Ares. I can't believe that I left.' 'You did what you had to, anyway, I like you this way better. Um, Xena?' 'Yes?' 'We never did follow through with our plan…so, do you still want to marry me?' 'Of course, do you still want me?' 'Oh yeah!' 'Gabrielle. You can come back now, we have something to tell you.' 'Yeah Xena?' 'Ares and I are getting married!' 'Great! I was wondering when you guys would come to your senses!'   
  
  
Epilogue:   
  
Ares and Xena got married and had a boy who they named Briar, Gabrielle married someone from Chin and everyone lived happily ever after.   
  


The End


End file.
